Enchanting (Online)
Enchanting is a crafting profession in . The Vestige must find runestones around Tamriel and examine them to get a rune. Then the Vestige must combine an aspect rune, an essence rune and a potency rune in order to create a glyph, that can be used later to enchant weapons, armor or jewelry. Skills Passive Abilities *'Aspect Improvement:' Allows the use of Aspect Runestones. **Rank 1: Common (white) and Standard (green) (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 1) **Rank 2: Superior (blue) (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 6) **Rank 3: Artifact (purple) (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 16) **Rank 4: Legendary (gold) (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 31) *'Potency Improvement:' Allows the use of Potency Runestones to make level __ Glyphs **Rank 1: Allows use of Jora, Porade, Jode, and Notade to make level 1–15 Glyphs (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 1) **Rank 2: Allows use of Jera, Jejora, Ode, and Tade to make level 11–25 Glyphs (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 5) **Rank 3: Allows use of Oda, Pojora, Jayde, and Edode to make level 21–35 Glyphs (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 10) **Rank 4: Allows use of Edora, Jaera, Pojode, and Rekude to make level 30–45 Glyphs (Unlocked at Rank 3) **Rank 5: Allows use of Pora, Denara, Hade, and Idode to make level 40–50 Glyphs (Unlocked at Rank 4) **Rank 6: Allows use of Rera and Pode to make level Vetern Rank 1 Glyphs. (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 25) **Rank 7: Allows use of Derado and Kedeko to make level Vetern Rank 3 Glyphs (Unlocked at Rank 6) **Rank 8: Allows use of Recura and Rede to make level Vetern Rank 6 Glyphs (Unlocked at Rank 7) **Rank 9: Allows use of Cura and Kude to make level Vetern Rank 8 Glyphs (Unlocked at Rank 8) '' *'Keen Eye: Rune Stones:' Runes in the world will be easier to see when you are ___ meters or closer. **Rank 1: 20 meters or closer (''Unlocked at Enchanting Level 2) **Rank 2: 30 meters or closer (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 7) **Rank 3: 40 meters or closer (Unlocked at Rank 2) *'Hireling:' When you go offline, a hireling will find runestones for you. Your hireling refreshes every 24 hours. **Rank 1: Hireling will find Runestones and send them once a day (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 3) **Rank 2: Hireling has a better chance of finding more rare Runestones to send you once a day. (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 12) **Rank 3: Hireling has a good chance of finding rare Runestones to send you twice a day (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 32) *'Aspect Extraction:' increases the chance of extracting Aspect Runestones by ___%. **Rank 1: 5% (Unlocked at Enchanting Level 4) **Rank 2: 10% (Unlocked at Rank 19) **Rank 3: 15% (Unlocked at ''Enchanting Level 29)'' Runestones Potency Runestones Essence Runestones Aspect Runestones Skill books *''A Request for Relief'' *''Ahzidal's Descent'' *''Enigma of the Runestones'' *''Glyphs and Enchantment'' *''Harvest's End'' Leveling tips *Investing 30 Champion Points into The Tower constellation will increase the crafting inspiration by 20%. Therefore, leveling crafting skills will require less materials and time. *An active ESO Plus membership also grants additional inspiration. *Deconstructing looted Glyphs is cheap way to level up Enchanting. They are a common drop, and they can be acquired while questing or doing other activities. In addition, deconstructing items will grant the player crafting materials which can be used to further increase the skill. *Keen Eye: Rune Stones, Hireling and Runestone Extraction pasive skills are useful to obtain crafting materials. *A Skill Point should be spent on Potency Improvement and Aspect Improvement whenever possible. Potency Improvement will allow crafting higher level Potency Runestones, while Aspect Improvement skill allows using better quality Aspect Runestones. Using higher crafting materials grants notably higher experience. *Legendary (gold) Aspect Runestones are extremely rare and expensive, only Artifact (purple) Aspect Runestones should be used to level beyond rank 16. *Players receive less experience from deconstructing Glyphs crafted by themselves. Finding another player who is also leveling up Enchanting and trading the Glyphs crafted in order to deconstruct the other player's Glyphs is an efficient way of recovering materials. Gallery Runestone concept art.jpg|Runestone Concept art Aspect RuneInGame.png|Aspect Rune Appearances * * * * * * * __FORCETOC__ de:Verzauberung (Online) ru:Зачарование (Online) Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Crafting Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Skill Image Needed